Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2014-07-01
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released on July 1, 2014, this Grand Theft Auto V title update added Independence Day Special DLC content and patched several bugs and exploits. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360= New Content *Two new vehicles with permanent American Flag livery have been added: **Vapid "The Liberator" - An off-road truck, available from the Warstock site. This vehicle is not moddable and is accessed via Pegasus. **Western Sovereign - This motorcycle is available from San Andreas Super Autos. Independence Day Special Content :Available for purchase for a limited time only (See The GTA Online Independence Day Special - Available Starting Today). *Over 40 new Independence holiday-themed clothing items, including outfits, have been added to clothes stores for both male and female characters in GTA Online. *Two new weapons have been added to Ammu-Nation: Fireworks Launcher and Musket. *Four types of Fireworks can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation. They each come in 3 colors, red, white and blue. *A new Parachute Smoke color has been added to Ammu-Nation. The color automatically alternates between, red, white and blue: Patriot Parachute Smoke. *A new tire smoke color has been added to the Mod Shops. This also alternates between, red, white and blue: Patriot Tire Smoke. *12 new animal masks have been added to Vespucci Movie Masks. There are 6 styles, each with 2 color variations. *Four new horns have been added to the Mod Shop. Each horn is part of the Star Spangled Banner song. *A new Mullet hairstyle has been added for both male and female characters. *Stars n Stripes Face Paint added to Barber Shop and Salon. New Features and Updates *The ability to place and set off fireworks has been added to the Interaction Menu. Players can purchase 4 different types from Ammu-Nation and then access them in their inventory. The fireworks are available for a limited time to celebrate the holiday period. *Seven new medium and low end Countryside Apartments have been added to the Dynasty 8 website. *Players are now able to ride on the 'The Leviathan' rollercoaster and 'The Ferris Whale' on Del Perro Pier. *On Call mode has been added to the 'Quick Job' option in the phone. Players are now able to continue playing in Freemode whilst they are queued up for a Quick Join invite. *If a player buys a tattoo and then removes it they will only be charged $100 to re-apply instead of the full tattoo cost. *Players will now receive an increased cash bonus for completing a Survival, bringing up the total amount that can be earned. *A player's Mental State will no longer increase when killing hostile mercenaries. Also, the increase rate for killing Cops who are chasing the player as a result of being wanted has been reduced. *Mental state will no longer increase for killing players who have a Bounty on their head or for a player defending themselves when they have a Bounty on them. *Added the 'Forced Weapon' option to coronas for Versus and Last Team Standing Missions *Players on LTS are now only able to hear their teammates, bringing them into line with VS and Capture Missions. *Job entrance fees are now payable when starting a Versus Mission, in order to bring it into line with LTS and Capture Missions. *The Head to Head and Challenge wager is now taken from the player's wallet and bank. *The time limit on the Team Selection screen has been increased to 1 minute. Miscellaneous Fixes *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player's car to disappear if they left it at the start of a GTA Race. *Fixed an issue where the Armored Truck would occasionally not drop any Cash. *Fixed an issue where Crew tire smoke would not apply correctly. *Help text is now displayed in the corona if a player attempts to play an animation which cannot be played due to masks / head gear the player is wearing. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck entering their garage if they had requested a vehicle from their Mechanic while another player was in their garage. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for player characters to spawn in Fort Zancudo. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for planes to respawn with their landing gear down in vehicle Deathmatches. *Fixed an issue where players could spawn with a 4-star Wanted Level if they were killed by Cops in the Impound. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player to become stuck moving to the Leaderboard after completing an Air Race. *Fixed an issue where split times would occasionally work incorrectly during the tutorial Race. *Fixed an issue where incorrect scores could show briefly at the start of a Team Deathmatch. *Fixed an issue where players could spawn inside of, and stand in, vehicles. *Fixed an issue where a player could receive a misleading Alert screen when attempting to access GTA Online when the Cloud was down. *Fixed an issue where players attempting to join a Contact Mission would become stuck when too many players were invited. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to fall through the world if they entered the PlayStation store whilst in their apartment. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to become stuck in their apartments if a friend buzzed for entry and then entered the Pause menu. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck under the map when accepting a cross-session invite. *Fixed an issue where players could occasionally be unable to steal High Priority Vehicles from one another after upgrading it. *Fixed an issue where players were able to enter their garages with NPCs in their vehicles. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to send text messages with Chinese characters using their cellphones. *Fixed an issue where players were able to trap other players in their Personal Vehicles. *Fixed an issue where the radar could flash up on screen at the start of a Job. *Fixed an issue where the Rank bar could occasionally show up very briefly during transitions. Exploit Fixes *Fixed an exploit where players could spawn UFOs in public sessions. *Fixed various exploits where players were able to duplicate vehicles. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to respawn in their garages after committing suicide. *Fixed an exploit where players could get all Barber services for free. *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to go off-radar. *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to become invincible. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to drive inside their garages. |-| Category:GTA Online Content Updates